Truth or Dare?
by flevrdelacour
Summary: Truth or Dare. The highlight of sixth year Gryffindor girls biweekly girl's night. Tonight's special event, Rose Weasley will commit an amazing feat. "Rose Weasley, I dare you to sneak into the Slytherin common room, to go up to the sixth year boys' dormitory, and to steal a pair of Scorpius Malfoy's boxers."


"Rose?"

"Hmm?" She asked, painting her pinky toenail a bright shade of sky blue.

"Truth or dare?" Her best friend, Ruby Thomas, asked.

Rose stuck the brush back into the bottle of nail varnish and sat it on her dresser.

The sixth year girls of Gryffindor were having a girl's night, as they did every 2 weeks. Snacks, makeovers, clothes trades, gossip, and, of course, truth or dare.

Rose tapped her index finger (nail freshly painted purple) on her chin and said, "I think I would like to do... dare!"

Ruby rolled her eyes, "Shocker."

Rose always chose dare. She always said that a Gryffindor never backs down from a dare. Truth was the sissy way out. She would practically be a Slytherin if she did that.

Tina Finnigan shoved a chocolate chip cookie in her mouth, but paused when she was chewing. She jumped up from her bed and ran over to Ruby. She whispered into her ear. A devious smile appeared on Ruby's face.

"Rose Weasley, I dare you to sneak into the Slytherin common room, to go up to the sixth year boys' dormitory, and to steal a pair of Scorpius Malfoy's boxers."

Rose's face scrunched up.

"Ew."

Ruby raised her eyebrows, "Are you backing down?"

Rose jumped off her bed quickly, knocking all her new clothes and many crumpled magazines onto the floor.

"No. I'll do it. I'll go right now. See you later girls!"

Rose grabbed her wand from her dress and strutted out of the room, wiggling her fingers at the girls as she walked out.

Reagan Walkins shook her head at her, "She's nuts!"

"Ain't that the truth."

Rose marched down to the common room, not caring that all she was wearing was a long nightshirt. A few boys stared at her long, freckly legs as she walked up the boy's staircase. She stopped at the sixth year boy's dormitory. She quietly opened the door (All the boys were sleeping).

'Albus's bed was the third on the left... Right?'

She pondered this thought and went for it anyway. Flipping open the trunk in front of it, she silently sighed in relief that she got the right one. She could tell by the horrible amount of candy in it. Albus had a massive sweet tooth. Digging past the Quidditch uniform (he played Seeker, of course) and candy wrappers, she found the Cloak buried at the very bottom. She wrapped around her shoulders and shut the trunk silently.

She left just as quietly as she came and continued upstairs to the seventh year dormitory.

Most of the boys were sleeping. James, however, was awake and messing with some contraption. He had inherited their grandfather's love for Muggle objects and was constantly tinkering with them.

"Psst! James!"

James didn't even look up, "Yes, Rose?"

"Can I borrow the Map?"

James used his shoulder to gestured to his dresser.

"Top drawer."

While Rose got it out, James asked, "Truth or dare?"

"Yeah. Got to get into the Slytherin Common Room. Do you happen to have the password?"

James picked up his device and looked at the bottom of it. He grimaced and answered, "Snape."

"Thanks, Jamesie."

He shooed her away with the wave of his hand.

Rose tucked the map and her wand under her arm and threw the cloak over herself. She snuck through the common room and tried to make as little amount of noise as she could while sneaking through the portrait hole.

The floor was freezing under her bare feet. She tried not to make the slapping sound bare feet make against hard ground. Filch, despite his old age, was still crazy about catching students out of bed. Mrs. Norris had died a long time ago. It's okay though, because Filch got two more cats. Mr. and Mrs. Reynolds. And then they had kittens. Twice. Basically, Hogwarts has become a place for Filch to breed his cat army, as Roxanne says.

Rose nearly tripped when she heard voices as she tiptoed down a staircase. Prefects.

Rose froze and waited until the two Hufflepuff prefects walked past her. And then waited another five minutes before moving. If she got caught during her dare, it was an automatic forfeit. And Rose Weasley never forfeits.

The Slytherin Common Room was apparently right next to the dungeons. Rose couldn't find a door though. The Map told her she was right in front of her, but all that was there was a wall.

She glanced at the wall again.

'Could it be... No, no way... Doesn't hurt to try does it?'

Rose cleared her throat and said to the wall, "Snape."

She practically jumped out of her skin when the wall behind her opened. She had been facing the wrong wall. Rose blushed and glanced around, as someone could see her. Then she remembered she was alone and invisible anyway.

"God, Rose, you're really off your game," she said to herself as she walked through the gap in the wall.

The Slytherin Common Room was really dark (and luckily empty. Seems like the Slytherins didn't like to spend all night in their common room). She could tell they were under the lake by the water moving behind the windows. She hoped the glass was really thick because it would suck if it flooded. That would practically drown half the school.

Because of the darkness, Rose ran into quite a few things. And potentially broke something (If something lands on the ground and makes a shattering noise, does that mean it is broken?).

Rose didn't realize until she found the doors to the dormitories that she could have just used Lumos. Maybe this is why her mom says she is just like her dad.

Using her wand this time, she figured out which door said boys and opened it. She groaned when she saw the stairs. So much walking.

After going up what felt like a hundred (it was only six) flights of stairs, she found the sixth year boys dormitory.

The room was dark and silent other than the obnoxious snoring coming from the bed closest to the door.

She found the trunk that said Malfoy on the very end, closest to the window. She tossed the cloak off her shoulders and tried to unsuccessfully open the trunk. It was locked.

She sighed as she turned off her light so she could unlock it with a spell. The girls probably thought she had been caught or something because this was taking so long. They are probably already planning her funeral. She hoped they remembered not to put roses on her grave because she would come back to haunt them if they did.

The trunk didn't unlock with the spell and Rose groaned quietly. She kept trying, but it wouldn't open. This was impossible.

Rose had been so focused on trying to opened the trunk that she hadn't noticed the person in the bed above the trunk, sitting up, watching her with an amused expression.

He picked up his wand and waved it. The trunk unlocked. Rose cheered happily. Then realized she hadn't casted her spell yet to try and open it.

Her brown eyes slowly moved up and meet the grey eyes of Scorpius Malfoy.

"Heh-heh... Hey?" Rose waved her hand at him.

Scorpius raised an eyebrow.

"So, um, how are you?"

"Rose, why are you trying to get into my trunk?"

Rose stammered, "Well, you see-we were playing truth or dare and, well, it was their idea not mine-I would never think-"

"Rose?"

Rose swallowed, "To steal a pair of your boxers."

Scorpius smirked and gestured to the trunk.

"Take your pick."

Rose swung open the trunk and found an oddly organized trunk. She pulled out the whole stack of them and started sorting through them.

"Hey, don't mess those up. That took a long time."

Rose smiled at him smugly. Then she glanced around them.

"Why are you talking so loud? You'll end up waking your roommates up!"

Scorpius snorted, "Zabini's in the girl's dormitory and Goyle snores so loud that we could shout and he wouldn't wake up. Nott and Ferguson are using ear plugs because of the snoring. We are practically alone."

Rose chose a pair of green silky boxers. Scorpius frowned.

"That's my favorite pair."

Rose mimicked his smirk, "That's why I picked them."

She tossed the other ones back haphazardly into the trunk, infuriating Scorpius.

Rose gathered up the Cloak, Map, and her wand and turned to leave.

Scorpius had other plans.

"You think you leave without giving me a kiss goodbye?"

Scorpius wrapped his arms around her and turned her around. She dropped her stuff and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Just trying to make your life a little bit more interesting. Imagine if I made it easy for you."

Scorpius laughed and hooked his hands into her hips, "Merlin forbid that."

Scorpius pulled her into a deep kiss that no one felt like ended. Rose slid her hands down his bare chest and played with the waistband of pajama pants while Scorpius hitched her shirt up to her hips.

"Rose. Don't be a tease," he mumbled against her lips.

She giggled.

Scorpius played with the ends of her curly red hair. Rose continued running her hands all over his torso, driving him insane.

Rose pulled back.

"Are we ever going to get to come out?"

Scorpius sighed and ran a hand through his short hair (reminding Rose of one of her many uncles), "Yes. Soon, I hope. I just hate how we'll get judged by everyone."

Rose pouted, "It's none of their damn business. They don't need to put their nose where it doesn't belong."

Scorpius rubbed her back and pulled her back into his arms.

"Oh, don't I know it."

They stayed like that a few seconds longer before Rose gathered up her stuff, pecked him on the lips, and left with her prize. But not before mentioning that she might have broke something in the common room.

He chuckled, "You're such a klutz."

She beamed innocently, "But I'm your klutz."

His face went serious as he stared at her.

"Yeah... you are, aren't you."

Rose didn't have much trouble getting back to her own common room. Okay, she might have gotten lost once and nearly died falling down the stairs, but she made it.

She shoved the Cloak back and tossed the Map at James without even looking at him.

She ran up the stairs and paused before going into her dorm. She fixed her hair and made sure she didn't look too flushed.

She slowly turned the doorknob and stepped in.

The girls looked at her expectantly. Tina had moved on to the bag of pretzels. Ruby was reading Witch Weekly. Reagan was painted her toenails black. But they all paused when they saw her come in.

Rose pulled the green boxers out from behind her back and held them high in the air.

"Look, his initials are even sewn in it!" Rose pointed to the SHM in the waistband of them.

The girls are cheered and surrounded her, asking how she did it and what happened.

She feed them so cock-and-bull story about how she nearly got caught by Filch and his cat army like twenty times and how she had to obliviate someone in the Slytherin Common Room. They would never know what had really happen. That they had just made Rose steal her own (secret) boyfriend's underwear as if it were a challenge.

"So, Tina?" Rose asked smugly, "Truth or dare?"

/

Just a cute little story for my favorite next gen couple :).

Remember to review 3.

-Hannah


End file.
